Summer Romance
by Su'anne
Summary: While on a heist Kato notices that Aoko seems sad, and since they are in summer break he decides to suprise his friend


Well hello eveyone, so its summer and so i wrote this one shot for the Dective Conan Magic Kaito amino and now I came to share it with all of you hope you all like. Let me know your thougts :)

 **Summer Romance**

Kaito was coming back from his last heist, he had fun tricking the police force and especially Aoko's father. He was all happy returning to his house, until he spotted his childhood friend Aoko all alone in the street, but it wasn't only seeing her that made him stop. It was the fact that she looked sad.

He was still in Kid's clothes and he knew that she didn't really like him. He tough for a moment and decided that it was best to wait and talk to her when he was back to his regular self. He would most definitely talk to her tomorrow. After all they had just start summer break.

Summer break, I could he not remember it before? That was why she was so down, everyone had something plan for the break expect her. Now he knew what he could do to lift her spirit. Kaito rush the rest of the way home, he had things to prepare for the next day. When he reached his house, he spent almost all night preparing everything. He decided that the best was taking Aoko to the beach, since they had already had their adventure in the amusement park.

Kaito got all that he needed just before the sunrise, it was perfect timing for him. He picked up the two backpacks and walked out of his house, and calling Aoko at the same time. After the phone ring five times, Aoko finally answered the call.

"What you want Bakaito. The sun is barely out." Aoko said with a sleepy voice.

"I know, I Know. But I have a surprise for you. So, pick up your swimsuit and met me at your house front door. We are going to the beach. Don't take too long, I'm here waiting." Kaito told her before hanging up the call.

Kaito had a smile on his face, he knew that she would came all cranky and would complain the all way. However, he also knew that once they got there, all of that would go away, and she would enjoy their day.

"Why did you had to do this all of the sudden? Aoko was still sleeping." Aoko complained as she walked out of her house.

"Because I felt like it. Now come on, we have a train to catch." Kaito explained like it was nothing much.

"But why this soon?" Aoko questioned.

"Why not?" He replied. "It's the best time to go. You will see, you will be thanking me later."

Aoko didn't say anything else and just followed him when he started walking. Kaito knew that deep down she was happy about the situation, but didn't want to show it. Kaito didn't care that his friend wasn't showing that she was happy for what he was doing just yes, because he knew that in the end she would end up smiling and that was his ultimate plan.

When they reach the train, Kaito let Aoko sit close to the window, so that she could see the view better, however just after a few minutes of being sitting down Aoko end up falling back a sleep, her end as lay down on Kaito shoulder. And he stayed the whole trip very still so that he wouldn't wake her up, after all he did had wake her up way to early.

After half an hour, the train had finally reach their stop, and Kaito had to wake up the sleeping Aoko.

"Wake up sleepy head, we are here." Kaito whispered to her.

"But Aoko wants to sleep more." Aoko answered in a murmur.

"So Ahoko doesn't want to go to the beach?" Kaito asked with a joking tone.

Aoko's eyes open like she had been awake for hours, Kaito could even see a sparkle in them.

"Aoko wants to go to the beach." Aoko replied.

"Then we better get out of the train." Kaito informed giving his hand for her to grab. "Let's go."

Both left the train with all their stuff, with most of it being carried by Kaito, they still had a little to walk before they could reach the beach, however from where they were now they could see the ocean already.

"Aww, the view is so pretty from here. Aoko likes it a lot." Aoko said with a smile forming on her face.

"It's going to be even better after we arrive to the beach." Kaito reminded her.

They walked for about ten minutes before reaching the beach area, Kaito was right to choose this one in particularly. His information was right, the beach was beautiful, but there were just a few people around. He knew that all the other beaches would be full, with barely space to sit on the sand, but this one had plenty space to enjoy.

First, they went to the changing rooms, so that they could put on their swimsuits, and then Kaito let Aoko choose a spot for them to sit down. Kaito lay the towels on the sand and set up their beach umbrella so they could have some shade. Just as he finish setting up everything he felt something cold being thrown on his back, and as he turn to see what it was he was splash with water on his face.

"That was for waking Aoko so early." Aoko said with a empty bottle of water on her hands.

Kaito clean his face and looked back at Aoko, a smirk forming on his face.

"That is how you thank me to bring you to the beach?" Kaito questioned.

When Aoko saw his smirk she started to run, he let her have some advance but not long after he started going after her catching her in no time. Kaito pick her up in his arms and started walking to the water.

"Bakaito what are you doing to Aoko?" Aoko asked grabbing his neck so she could be secure.

"I'm repaying the water splash to my face Ahoko? What else could I be doing?" Kaito replied.

"No, no Aoko is sorry. Don't throw Aoko to the water." Aoko begged getting a stronger grip on his neck.

"Then Aoko need to say the magic words." Kaito said putting his tongue out to her.

"NO, Bakaito needs to let go Aoko first." She answered.

"Fine, but you need to let go of my neck." Kaito said.

Aoko released Kaito's neck, and in the next second she regretted her decision. As soon as she had let go of his neck he let her fall into to the water with a big splash. She was standing in front of him just a couple of seconds after, all wet.

"What you said to let you go?" Kaito said innocently.

"That wasn't what Aoko meant." She replied.

Aoko then jump to Kaito, forcing him to fall on his back to the water, now they were both all wet and sitting down at the shore.

"Now we are even." Aoko said.

"No, we aren't. I'm still winning." Kaito informed.

"And why is that?" Aoko asked.

"I will tell you when we go back home." Kaito replied.

"But Aoko wants to know now." Aoko complained.

"Ahoko can't know now, she didn't tell me the magic words when I asked." Kaito explained. "Let's go and eat something."

They walked back to where their stuff was and Kaito open one of the backpack and started to take some snacks that he had brought giving some to Aoko. While they were eating some sandwiches Kaito could see Aoko looking at the sea and smiling. He was glad that his childhood friend was smiling again, she was happy, and he had been the one to put the smile on her face.

"Does Aoko have something on her face?" Aoko asked.

"Yes." Kaito replied.

"What, where?" Aoko asked touching her face with her hand trying to find something.

Kaito hold her hands to stop her and smiling too he answered.

"Not that kind of stuff. I meant your smile."

"Aoko's smile?" She asked confused.

"Yes, I saw you yesterday and you were so sad that I prepared this trip to make you happy, and it worked. You are smiling again." Kaito explained.

Aoko looked at him for a minute before speaking again.

"Thank you Kaito. Aoko is very happy to be here in the beach with Kaito."


End file.
